Mi propio cuento de hadas
by TatiiSwan
Summary: Mi cuento de hadas no empezo muy feliz. Pero ¿Qué cuento de hadas si?./Bella,¿eso es una peluca?-dijo Alice/-Hola soy Edward-dijo el extraño del ojos verdes-Hola soy.../-Y con ustedes Isabella Marie Swan,princesa de Inglaterra.
1. De incógnita

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

Mi propio cuanto de hadas

Me encontraba en el avión con destino a España, mirando ausentemente el magnifico paisaje. Amaba viajar en aviones, disfrutaba mucho los viajes. Los lugares que podía conocer era una de las pocas ventajas de ser princesa de Inglaterra.

Así es, soy una princesa del siglo XXI, y la vida no es color rosa, al menos para mí. Ser la heredera al trono implica responsabilidades, viajes de ultimo minuto y tener a mas de 20 personas diciéndote que hacer y que no. Mi personalidad, en sí, era ser tímida y no llamar mucho la atención pero mi posición implicaba ser atenta , estar despierta todo el tiempo y participar activamente en cada propuesta.

Toda niña sueña con ser una princesa, tener miles de vestido, conocer a tu príncipe y vivir felices para siempre. Yo no. Desde pequeña me han enseñado que la vida no es como los cuentos de hadas. No existe el amor a primera vista ni finales felices, que tienes que luchar para tener un inicio feliz. Que el destino no controla tu vida y tú la tienes que hacer.

La primera prioridad de mis padres al nacer yo era criarme con valores, que no por mi posición tengo un lugar ganado en el mundo. Tengo que hacerlo yo, demostrar a todos de lo que soy capaz de hacer y decir, de usar el poder que tengo para lograr hacer cosas grandes.

Debo decir que han hecho un gran trabajo, porque esos se volvieron mis principios.

Tengo una hermana, Rosalie. Ella es rubia y de ojos azules, la imagen perfecta de mi abuela. También heredo su carácter, con principios fuertes y un carácter que te hace querer esconderte bajo una mesa, pero es comprensiva y dulce cuando tiene que serlo, a veces creo que ella tiene más futuro que yo como Reina de Inglaterra.

Pero siempre que le digo eso, Rosalie se molesta así que no lo menciono. Ella parece mayor que yo a pesar de ser 2 años menor que yo, solo tiene 19 años. Esta comprometida con Emmet desde los 18 años.

La razón por la que aun no se casan soy yo. El protocolo dice que no esta bien visto que ella se case cuando yo ni siquiera tengo novio.

Los reyes o duques, condes han intentado meterme a sus hijos por los ojos, yo siempre lo negué y sigo pensando que moriré sin enamorarme. Cada semana las revistas sacan una lista de "mis posibles esposos".

Argh! Odio a la prensa.

Íbamos en camino hacia España para una reunión de toda la realeza que se hacia cada 4 años. La vez pasada me salvé de ir ya que enferme de gripe y por no querer ir, hize como si me estuviera muriendo. Las revistas no dejaron de hablar sobre mi jugada por 3 meses. "La pequeña diva".

-Mamá, cuando termine el acto oficial. ¿Podría salir a pasear por allí?-pregunte con esperanza. España me fascinaba.

-Muy bien, pero tendrás que llevar a la guardia.

-Pero mamá, me quedaré cerca e iré de incognito. No quiero llevar a los guardias, por favor.-rogué. Sentir que alguien me perseguía era espeluznante, a pesar de saber que eran ellos. No me acostumbraría nunca- mi madre me miro por unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada.

-No Isabela, sabes que no puedes salir sin protección. Hay muchos mas peligros que te reconozcan, te pueden pasar muchas cosas horribles.

-Mamá, desde niña he estado atrapada en el palacio, déjame salir. Nunca te pido nada.- No cambiaria de opinión.

Mi mamá me miro con una expresión de dulzura.

-Cariño, sabes que si te hemos tenido mantenido ahí es porque queríamos protegerte. No sabes todos los peligros.-dijo agarrándome la mano.

-Lo se mamá, pero no me mantendrás segura por siempre. No me puedes tener en un vidrio de cristal siempre. Tengo que valerme por mi misma, eso es lo que me han enseñado tú y papá.

-Lo se, eso pienso pero no ahora, por favor. Si quieres salir, saldrás pero con los guardias.-dijo

-Mamá…

-No, Isabella. Ya te dije que no.

-Porque siempre me haces esto. Solo es una estúpida salida de 1 hora. No me voy del país.

-Y tu ¿porque no puedes entender que solo queremos tu seguridad?

-Porque es ridículo.

-No lo es para mí, Isabella- mi mamá y su tono de voz me exasperaron.

-Olvídalo. No se porque pregunte. Estaba claro que no aceptarías. Tal vez debería hacer lo que Rosalie y escapar a hurtadillas por las noches para ver a Emmet.-dije. Todos estaban enterados así que no la metí en problemas.

Me levante del asiento de avión y salí en busca de papá.

Oí como mamá me llamaba a mis espaldas, solo la ignoré.

Mi papá había escuchado los gritos y solo me abrazo. A pesar de ser rey y tener que ser fuerte e imperturbable mi papá era el hombre más cariñoso que podía existir.

Cuando tenía peleas con mamá solo me abrazaba. No me gustaba pelearme con mi papá así que evitaba ese tipo de temas. SI bien mi papá era el mas cariñoso era demasiado intimidante cuando tenia un punto y normalmente mi mamá era la mas comprensiva, excepto con ese tema. Ese estúpido tema.

Llegamos a España con 3 días de anticipación antes de la reunión.

Recuerdo llegar a Palacio, saludar a los reyes. Esme y Carlisle Cullen, eran muy agradables. Los había visto muy poco, y solo a ellos. Sabia que tenían un hijo pero no recordaba cual era su nombre. Ya que en los actos oficiales que el iba yo siempre me enfermaba o mis padres iban, y en los que yo iba, el siempre estaba ocupado estudiando. Y hace cuatro años yo no vine así que no lo conocía.

Ni siquiera en foto, sabia que según muchas revistas el era el soltero heredero al trono mas sexy, pero yo nunca había leído sobre el. Y al parecer el tampoco a mi ya que Renée dijo "Por fin, este viaje es la oportunidad perfecta para que ambos se conozcan".

Resoplé.

Sabía que la insistencia por que viniera a este viaje era para tratar de emparejarme con alguien.

Me asignaron un cuarto. Entre a la habitación. Era enorme y muy bien decorado. Era un cuarto de ensueño.

Había una cama enorme de madera clara, con una colcha de diferentes tonos marrones y dorados. Al lado de la cama había una puerta que conducía a un baño, y al lado derecho otra puerta que conducía a un armario. También había un precioso tocador antiguo, a juego con la cama.

Era hermoso. Aunque pequeño, era acogedor y muy hogareño. Perfecto para la frase "Siéntete como en casa" que me dedico la reina.

Deje mis maletas al pie de la cama. Tenía 2 maletas repletas de ropa ya que nos quedaríamos 1 semana. En 3 días seria la reunión y teníamos toda la semana para turistear.

Con guardaespaldas y acompañamiento de mis padres- añadí amargamente.

Y con Alice! Alice era la princesa de Mónaco. Mi mejor amiga. Nos conocimos en un evento real como este hace 12 años. Ella no era heredera, para su suerte. Estaba casada con Jasper, un duque.

El no venia a los eventos porque aun estudiaba Arquitectura en la universidad. Alice aprovechaba cada evento en le que yo iba a estar para estar juntas de nuevo.

Estaba segura de que ella era la única amiga que tenia que no era por conveniencia.

Dijo que vendría dentro de 2 días. Así que solo aguantaría estar sola durante 1 día.

Aun tenía la idea en mi cabeza de que tendría que salir y no podía ser cuando Alice viniera ya que si desaparecemos las dos seria sospechoso.

Así que tenía este día. Una oportunidad y la aprovecharía.

Me saque el traje que tenia puesto y me puse unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de color azul, mis balerinas negras.

Del fondo de mi maleta cogí un gancho, me ate el cabello y me puse la peluca ´restada por Rosalie. Cuando Rosalie se escapaba de Palacio se ponía una peluca de pelo corto y rojo con reflejos amarillos. Muy bonito.

Creo que ella adivino que tendría este problema y me lo presto insistiendo una y otra vez que tal vez me haría falta.

Me lo puse y me lo sujete bien con muchos ganchos. Cuando empecé a mover la cabeza como estrella de rock y vi que no se caía estuve satisfecha. Me puse unos lentes grandes de color negro.

Voilà! Era otra persona.

Espere hasta las 9 cuando no escuche ningún sonido y salí por la ventana.

¡Gracias! Gracias, porque mi cuarto se encontraba en el primer piso y la caída no fue muy alta para mí.

Caí en un arbusto y me arrastre por debajo para que no me vieran. El palacio tenía el mismo sistema de seguridad que el nuestro en casa. Lo evadí fácilmente, cortesía de Rose por enseñarme una vez.

Tenía tanta suerte. Cuando me acerque a las rejas escondiéndome detrás de un árbol un carro estaba por salir. El chico que conducía salió del carro y entró en la cabina de control para abrir las rejas.

Excelente! No había guardias ya que el mismo era el que estaba abriendo las rejas.

Me escondí detrás del carro. Subió al carro y la reja se abrió. El carro avanzo y yo salí corriendo otra vez evadiendo la cámara de vigilancia.

Era libre! Logre evadir las cámaras y a los pocos guardias.

Deberían de mejorar la vigilancia, si yo logre escapar cualquiera podría entrar.

_Entrar_… ¡Mierda! ¿Como rayos iba a entrar?

Decidí que era mejor ocuparme de ese problema mas tarde.

Ahora solo quería disfrutar y salir.

Tenía toda una noche por delante y la quería disfrutar.

Después de 21 años por fin era libre sin restricciones de ningun tipo.

Y lo iba a disfrutar tanto como pueda.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Tenia pensado subir otro cap hoy. Estaba frente a la computadora y no salia nada!**

**Solo tenia en la cabeza una de mis locas ideas **

**Este es un pedacito de todo un fic de mas o menos 18 paginas de word.**

**Solo puse un pedazo a ver si les gustaba.**

**Como dice el titulo es mi propio cuento de hadas.**

**Manden un review si les gusto y si quieren que lo continue.**

**Les prometo que subire mañana un fic de "mi mundo es el baile"**

**Adios mis lectoras fantasmas (en serio ya me gusto ese apodo para ustedes xD)**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Creo que me enamore

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

Mi propio cuanto de hadas

La sensación de libertad era excitante. Ahora la sola idea de permanecer encerrada otra vez me parecía ridícula.

Por fin caminaba libremente por las calles, y todo se veía tan diferente, absolutamente todo me parecía fascinante. No tenía miedo de los peligros, como dijo mamá, porque hasta que me asalten me parecía una experiencia fantástica,

Lo veía todo muy absorbente.

Busque una librería. Era pequeña y acogedora, nada extravagante. Pase por los estantes buscando un libro que llamara mi atención. La mayoría ya los había leído ya que en palacio era lo único que hacia en mis momentos libres.

Encontré un Romeo y Julieta. Tenía la 1era edición en Palacio pero no se podía sacar fuera de la biblioteca así que me había comprado otro pero este ya se había gastado por todas las veces que la había leído.

Saque dinero de mi bolsillo y me dispuse a ir a pagarlo. Tenía suerte de que uno de los primeros idiomas que me enseñaron era el español, así que tenia mas practica y lo hablaba con mayor fluidez.

Fui hacia el escritorio y la persona detrás de el se me quedo mirando. Aclare mi garganta.

-¿Si, querida?-dijo la señora en español.

-Disculpe, quisiera comprar este libro - dije alzando el libro.

Pareció sorprendida de mi elección de libro.

-¿Tienes algún trabajo que hacer? – pregunto interesada.

-¿Que? No, solo me gusta leer.- dije avergonzada

Me dirigió una mirada cargada de dulzura.

-Oh, vaya. Es genial ver a una joven interesada por los clásicos.

-Si, soy todo un bicho raro.

Nos reímos juntas.

-Bueno, si es así. Puedes llevártelo.

-¿Disculpe?

-Que puedes llevártelo, querida mía.

-¿Gratis?-esta señora si que era extraña, ni siquiera me conocía.

Soltó una risita.

-Sí, gratis. Anda.

-Muchas gracias

-De nada.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Salí de la tienda feliz. Me había ahorrado el dinero para el libro.

Corrió una ráfaga de viento así que fue hacia el café más cercano.

Entre y el calor me invadió. Me estremecí por el repentino cambio de temperatura.

Fui hacia una mesa vacía en una esquina, escondido. A su costado había un ventanal donde se veía la calle.

Me senté abriendo mi libro y espere a que la camarera viniera.

Una chica se acerco. Tenía el pelo negro hasta el codo y unas gafas de pasta. Tenía una expresión que te transmitía confianza.

-Hola, soy Ángela y seré su camarera. ¿Tomo su orden?

-Solo quisiera un café, gracias.

-Bien. – dijo apuntando en su libretita

Después de un rato me trajo un café caliente.

Disfrute del calor que desprendía el café hirviendo y abrí mi libro. Estuve un buen rato así antes de que un chico viniera y se sentara enfrente de mí.

Le iba a reclamar pero el chico no parecía darse cuenta que había alguien con él.

Lo observe bien, era hermoso.

Era una de esas personas que solo veis en los cuadros italianos representados como dioses. Eso era. Era un dios griego.

Tenía el cabello de color bronce que salía de su gorra negra. Su nariz recta y respingada unos pómulos resaltados y unos labios carnosos que me provocaron ganas de morderlos.

Traía unos lentes de sol. Curioso. Es como si se estuviera escondiendo al igual que yo.

Al parecer en el momento de mi escrutinio recién levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la mesa. Miro hacia mi dirección y se quedo ahí.

Mirándome fijamente como si viera por primera vez el sol. Estaba segura que de la misma manera lo observaba yo.

-Hola-dije tímidamente tratando entablar una conversación

-Hola, emmm…-dijo nerviosamente mirándome.- lo siento, no sabia que alguien estaba aquí. Normalmente me siento aquí y nunca hay nadie-

-Oh...si quieres me puedo sentar en otro sitio-dije haciendo un ademan para levantarme.

-¡No! No...Digo… puedes sentarte aquí si quieres.

-Claro.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo y decidí volver a mi libro, pero no me podía concentrar al sentir la mirada de él.

-¿Romeo y Julieta? ¿Te gustan los clásicos?-pregunto escéptico

-Por supuesto-dije

-No pretendía ofenderte, solo que a muy pocas chicas les gusta los libros

-Soy un bicho raro-dije repitiendo lo que le dije a la señora de la librería

-¿No eres española verdad?-dijo señalándome

-No, soy de Inglaterra.

-Tienes muy buen español-dijo felicitándome.

-Gracias.

-¿Y te esta gustando Madrid?

-Seguro todo es tan fascinante-dije recordando la sensación de libertad que siento

Se me quedó mirando

-¿Qué? – creo que ya metí la pata

-Nada, es solo que hablas con tanto sentimiento.

-Ah - me empecé a poner nerviosa – es solo que me gusta viajar.

-Bien, A mi también. Y viajo mucho-dijo con una sonrisa como disfrutando de una broma privada.

Nos sumimos en otro silencio incómodo. Termine mi café y cerré el libro dirigiendo mi mirada a el para hablar.

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté ansiosa por saber cosas sobre él.

Rió nerviosamente.

-Anthony – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática – ¿Y el tuyo?

Me desesperé y me puse a pensar en el primer nombre que se me viniera a la mente.

-Marie –No mentía., solo le decía mi segundo nombre.

Me sostuvo la mirada para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Bien, Marie – dijo resaltando mi nombre. – me preguntaba ya que eres nueva aquí si ¿quisieras que yo sea tu guía?

-Claro- dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien – dijo con otra sonrisa deslumbrante.

Guarde mi libro en la bolsa que tenia junto con mi billetera.

Me dirigí a pagar el café y salimos por la puerta hacia la fría calle.

Me sacudí un poco por el frio y me acurruque aun mas en mi chaqueta.

Caminamos en silencio y yo solo lo seguía.-

-Te mostrare el lugar. Iremos a la Plaza

Caminamos en silencio antes de que el lo rompiera.

-¿Vas a decirme cual es tu verdadero nombre? – dijo casualmente.

-¿Que? Marie es mi verdadero nombre.-dije nerviosa.

-Eres una mala mentirosa. Me gusta. ¿Vas a decírmelo o no?

-Solo si tu me dices el tuyo- No era idiota, vi como el se removía incomodo.

¡Ja! Eso provaba que en serio no era su verdadero nombre.

-Me descubriste-dijo resignado.

-Soy lista

De pronto sonrió y me sonrió como tratando de hipnotizarme, ciertamente lo logro. El podía pedirme que saltara de un acantilado y yo iría mismo a buscar uno.

-Te diré el mío si tú me dices el tuyo.

-Soy Bella – dije sin pensar. Bien al menos la parte coherente de mi cerebro decidió decir mi apodo.

-Ese nombre te encaja perfectamente – dijo haciéndome sonrojar.

-Bien. No te escaparas. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Edward – y me miro como esperando algo. No entendí bien ese gesto. En cambio solo sonreí.

-Bonito nombre Edward- dije resaltando su nombre

Soltó un suspiro de alivio que me dejo confundida y luego seguí caminando

-Ok. Solo Edward y Bella. Nada de Anthony y Marie.

_Edward y Bella… _sonaba muy bien, mas de lo convencional. Nuestros nombres encajaban perfectamente, como si fueran hechos para estar juntos.

Pare el hilo de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? Solo lo conocía hace menos de 1 hora.

-Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda con compañía – dije honestamente. No me molestaba ser sincera con él.

-Yo tampoco. Suelo huir de la compañía. Prefiero sentarme a leer horas y horas. Contigo me siento bien.

-Gracias, ¿entonces te gustan los clásicos? – dije recordando nuestra conversación anterior.

-Me encantan. Mi habitación siempre suele estar regada de libros.

-¿Dónde vives, por cierto?

-¡Oh! Y para que quiere saber donde vivo Srita. Bella – dijo moviendo las cejas y saliéndose por la tangente.

-No tienes tanta suerte – dije empujándolo con el codo suavemente

El rio.

-Vivo cerca – ¿_solo va a decir eso? _pensé_–_ ¿Y tú con quien viniste?

-Con mis padres – dije siendo sincera con él.

-¿Y ellos no quisieron venir contigo?

-No, ellos estaban ocupados- dije mirándome los zapatos.

-Te escapaste – adivinó

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Tu expresión, es de completa culpabilidad pero al mismo tiempo no te arrepientes.

-No, no me arrepiento. La sensación de libertad es tan excitante.

-Lo sé. Te haces adicto una vez que la conocer. Libre y sin ataduras o gente vigilándote.

Me sorprendí porque ese era el mismo sentimiento que yo sentía.

-Parece que compartimos hasta los sentimientos.

-Tal vez estemos conectados – dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Estas tratando de coquetear conmigo, Edward?

-Jamás haría eso sin su consentimiento. –me dijo con una sonrisa inocente

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

.Llegamos.

Era un lugar cuadrado enorme y en el medio había una estatua de un caballo. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos y me conto la historia del lugar.

- Los orígenes de la plaza se remontan al siglo XVI cuando en la confluencia de las calles de Toledo y Atocha, a las afueras de la villa medieval, se celebraba en este sitio, conocido como "plaza del Arrabal", el mercado principal de la villa, construyéndose en esta época una primera casa porticada, o lonja, para regular el comercio en la plaza.* – Su voz era hipnotizante y contaba la historia como los más mágicos relatos. – La estatua que ves ahí es de Felipe III de España.

-Eso es completamente fascinante. ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Bella, todos los españoles deben conocer su historia ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, cierto. – dije con la mirada gacha. Tonta Bella

-Ven vamos a comprar un Hot Dog, ¿quieres? Yo invito – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Claro – fuimos hacia el carrito más cercano.

Comimos lentamente mirándonos. Me daba curiosidad ver sus ojos, tapados por sus gafas oscuras, ver si sus ojos eran tan hipnotizanes como su sonrisa.

Estiré una mano sin pensar dispuesta a sacarle los lentes, se tensó mientras yo lo sacaba lentamente. Sus ojos quedaron al descubierto para mí.

Retire mi pregunta, sus ojos no solo eran hipnotizante como su sonrisa, eran mil veces mejor, de un verde esmeralda que parecía tan irreal, y cubiertos por unas espesas pestañas que solo hacia lucir mas hermoso. Eran cautivadores y me miraban fijamente.

-Supongo que como tu sacastes mis lentes yo haré lo mismo para estar a mano.

No dije nada. Tan solo asentí.

_Después de todo que conociera mi apodo y mis ojos no le daban alguna señal de quien era ¿verdad?_

Sacó tan lentamente mis lentes como yo los suyos. Y cuando mis ojos color marrón se quedaron al descubierto

Nos sostuvimos la mirada por lo que pudieron ser horas. Yo estaba totalmente perdida en sus ojos. No supe en el momento en que quedamos tan cerca que mis labios estaban solo unos centímetros de los suyos.

Miro mis labios como pidiéndome permiso, yo solo lo mire. No pensaba claramente, estaba apunto de besar a alguien que conocí hace 3 horas pero no encontraba algo razonable para apartarme.

Estaba apunto de dar mi primer beso a un completo desconocido que me atraía mas de lo sano, pero era alguien que era divertido, sarcástico, y me entendía en lo que nadie nunca lo hizo.

Nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron y empezó el beso. Sus labios eran tan suaves como el terciopelo y se sentían ardiendo, mis piernas empezaron a debilitarse y me agarro de la cintura apegándome más a él. Nuestro beso era tierno, suave y lento como si nos estuviéramos acariciando. Enrede mis manos en su cabello y la gorra se cayó dejando su pelo cobrizo al descubierto. Jugué un poco con su cabello y el delineo con la punta de su lengua mi labio. Suspiré y me acerque si es posible más a él.

El beso se sentí tan bien, se sentía correcto. Como si hubiéramos sido destinados, y tuviéramos una conexión como dijo él. Como si fuéramos do piezas de un rompecabezas que encajan perfectamente.

Terminamos el beso por la necesidad de respirar y Edward junto nuestras frentes.

Respiramos pesadamente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

Lo mire bien. Sin su gorra y sus lentes era aun más hermoso de lo que pensé alguna vez.

-Ahora que también me quitaste la gorra, supongo que será justo que yo te quite tu linda peluca.

Se acerco tratando de quitarme la peluca pero yo me aleje 1 paso.

-¡No! ¿Cómo sabes que es una peluca?

-Al tacto, Bella. ¿De quien te estas escondiendo?

-¿De quien te estabas escondiendo tú? – señalando la gorra y los lentes regados en el suelo.

-Eso no te incumbe - me espeto duramente

-Entonces tu tampoco estas en posición de criticar – dije quitándole mis lentes de sus manos para ponérmelo y darme la vuelta.

Iba a salir corriendo pero el me agarro de la mano.

-No. Por favor no te vayas, Bella. Perdóname. Solo quise saber más de ti. – no fui capaz de verlo a la cara.

_Ese es el problema. Temo que huyas si te lo digo…_quise decirle.

-Lo siento.- y con eso damas y caballeros salí corriendo como una niña cobarde.

Acababa de conocer a alguien genial que me comprendía y yo me sentía bien. Probablemente la única persona que despertaba en mi ese tipo de sentimientos y salí corriendo como una cobarde.

No podía hacerle eso. El probablemente tendría sueños y metas, conocería a alguien que no le de tantos problemas en una relación. Alguien que lo haga feliz. Pero yo nunca lo olvidaría.

Me quite la peluca y los lentes a una cuadra de Palacio y esperé a que me viniera a la mente alguna estrategia para entrar.

No se me ocurría nada. Solo un dolor en mi pecho que no sabía porque estaba

"Tal vez porque te enamoraste" dijo una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza.

Eso es imposible ¿no? ¡Dios! Solo lo conocí por 4 horas.

Lagrimas caían por mi cara y me dolía la cabeza al tratar de pensar en algo que no sea Edward.

Un carro paro a mi costado y la cabeza de Alice salió.

-Bella – dijo con un suspiro de alivio – entra rápido antes de que alguien se de cuenta de algo.

Cuando vio que yo no respondía salió del auto y me metió dentro de el. En minutos ya estábamos adentro y sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando salimos del auto trepamos hasta entrar a mi cuarto.

Alice encendió la luz y por fin pude hablar algo.

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú llegarías mañana.

-Llegue antes. Pero aquí la que debe explicaciones eres tú. ¿Qué hacías a la 1 de la mañana fuera de Palacio y llorando?

-Lo siento – me sentí como una niñita regañada. Más no lo sentía porque gracia a esa estupidez conocí a Edward

_Edward…_

Al pensar en su nombre nuevas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro.

Alice se acerco y me abrazo y yo sollocé más fuerte en su hombro. Luego se separo y miro a mi mano que sostenía la peluca.

-Bella, ¿eso es una peluca?-dijo Alice extrañado

Oh oh…ella no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo y lo último que quería era recordar.

Me tire en mi cama boca abajo antes de decir lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Alice escuche:

-Conocí a alguien… y me enamoré de él.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Sé que dije que subiria un cap de "mi mundo es el baile" pero recibi mas reviews para que continue esta asi que aqui esta! Esta es la parte tormentosa del cuento de hadas y ya solo me queda 1 cap.**

**Me siento nostalgica al escribir esto. Pero esta Edward *w* ¿Que mas pueden pedir? **

**Bueno dejen review si quieren que continue esta o lo deje y siga subiendo caps de "mi mundo es el baile" y este lo deje para cuando tenga tiempo.**

**Vamos mientras mas reviwe dejen mas sabre si quieren que la continuee! **

**Adios mis lectoras fantasmas**

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	3. Allá voy

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

Mi propio cuanto de hadas

Lloré y lloré casi toda la noche en el hombro de Alice, quien me decía palabras de aliento tratando de hacer que ya no llore más. Se que era una tontería llorar por un chico que jamás volveré a ver, pero es que yo sentí con él algo que jamás había sentido con alguien.

Me sentí querida, protegida y libre.

Ah, dulce libertad. La idea loca de escapar y probar la libertadme dio dos cosas. La primera y la mejor es Edward, porque si yo no hubiese decido hacer nada y quedarme a dormir como niña buena, tal vez seguiría aquí deseando la libertad. Y la segunda el dulce dolor con el que tanto me he familiarizado a través de todos estos años de estar encerrada. Querer algo que sabes que no puedes tener.

Yo lloraba por lo injusto de la vida. ¿Por qué demonios me escapé?, sino lo hubiese hecho estaría deseando la libertad, pero al menos no desearía a Edward. No desearía algo que se que existe y que lo puedo alcanzar.

_Libertad. _Le había dado otro significado a la libertad.

Edward.

Yo definía la libertad como un sueño, algo inalcanzable y exactamente eso es en lo que se ha convertido Edward. En algo con lo que sueño y es inalcanzable.

Jamás en todos estos años de encierro había sufrido tanto por no ser alguien normal. Sin títulos. Sin ataduras. Sin madres sobreprotegiéndote y eligiendo con quien te vas a casar sin tomarte en cuenta. Sin tener responsabilidades. Sin tener que pensar en tu futuro cada día. Sin ataduras.

Pero no lo era, y esa era la cruda realidad.

A veces soñaba como seria la vida si hubiese salido sin sangre azul. Mis padres probablemente estuviesen separados, ya que ahora solo están juntos por que se vería mal un divorcio. Viviría con mi padre, ya que de los dos es el único que remotamente me entiende. Iría al instituto. Tendría verdaderos amigos que no me quisiesen solo por mi corona. Me enamoraría. Tendría hijos, que llevarían una vida normal. Me mudaría a un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo. Envejecería y vería como mis hijos me dan nietos.

Esa seria mi vida perfecta, la vida que añoro. Sin embargo, a pesar de querer esa vida, no me arrepentía del todo de nacer para ser reina.

No. Si se me había otorgado un poder de gobernar lo aprovecharía. Seria alguien justa pero amigable, como mi padre. Lo aprovecharía.

Así que después de llorar por 4 horas lamentándome decidí hacer eso, me levantaría, me arreglaría y dejaría todo en el pasado.

Tomaría las riendas de mi vida y aceptaría mi destino. No lloraría por algo que pudo haber pasado, simplemente porque ese no era mi destino.

Mi destino era ser reina, teniendo en cuenta todos los sacrificios que iba a ser. Mi libertad se me había sido arrebatada hace mucho tiempo, pero miraría hacia delante y me aseguraría que mis hijos no sufran lo mismo que yo.

Si mi destino fue permanecer encerrada, así me quedaría. Si mi destino fue probar la libertad, sonreiría porque puedo decir "Se lo que se siente sentirse libre". Si mi destino fue conocer a Edward…

Bueno aun no había llegado a una conclusión de porque el apareció en mi vida. No creo que el destino fuera tan sádico de ponérmelo en el camino solo para verme sufrir. En fin, si me lo puso en el camino puedo sonreír y decir "Yo lo conocí"

Eso es lo que haría.

Sonreí aun apoyada en el hombro de mi amiga.

-Bella, puedo sentir que sonríes, no me malinterpretes, me encanta que sonrías, ¿Puedo saber porque? –dijo mirándome cautamente, como si temiera que hubiera enloquecido,

-Nada, supongo que necesitaba desahogarme un poco. Lamento haber manchado tu blusa. –dije apenada por mi llantina.

Alice movió las manos restándole importancia. Luego puso la típica expresión de "Tienes que contármelo todo".

-Ahora no, Alice. Necesito recuperarme. –dije viendo el puchero que hacia Alice.- Cotilla –dije lanzándole la almohada más cercana.

Ahora éramos Alice y Bella. Las mejores amigas. Sabía que Alice pensaba lo mismo que yo, porque me miró con una gran sonrisa y se lanzó encima de mí.

-Sabes que odio verte llorar, Belly Bells. Si el tal Edward ye hizo daño lo cazare como a un perro. –dijo con la cara seria. Alice era pacifista pero si te metías con sus amigos o con su ropa, corre.

-No te preocupes. Decidí verlo desde otra perspectiva, ahora solo diré "Gracias por haberlo conocido" –dije con determinación. Era cierto.

Alice me mostró una gran sonrisa, algo estaba mal, podía ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero esta vez lo deje pasar.

-Esa es mi Bells – susurró en mi oído contra mi hombro.

-Te quiero, Alice – también susurré. Y ella me respondió con el famoso "Eres mi mejor amiga"-Bien, basta de sentimentalismos, y ahora ¿Me puedes explicar porque viniste 1 día antes?- dije separándome de ella para ver su expresión.

Ella me dedicó una mueca.

-¿Por qué no te conformas a darme las gracias, por haber venido antes y salvarte el trasero? – dijo mirando para otro lado. Eso me olía a evasión.

-Gracias. – tomé su rostro entre sus manos y la obligué a mirarme- Cuéntamelo – dije con 'la mirada'.

-Bien – suspiró con resignación – me pelee con Jasper y quise poner kilómetros para separarnos. – dijo con la mirada aguada. La abracé frotándole la espalda como ella había hecho antes conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! Alice, Jasper y tú JAMAS han peleado tan feo – es cierto, normalmente cada vez que Alice se molestaba el único que la calmaba era Jasper - ¿Qué sucedió? – dije suavemente tratando de reconfortarla.

-Yo… yo le pedí la… opinión sobre el ves… vestido para la boda, pero él dijo... dijo que quería retrasarla – Alice estaba hablando entre sus sollozos – Yo… yo le pre… pregunté porque y él… él me dijo que la presión estaba int… interfiriendo con sus estudios. Yo lo acepté, pero… pero yo en la noche fui a ver su libreta, el tiene puros 10+. Él no quiere casarse conmigo, Bella. Él invento lo de los estudios como excusa. – Alice seguía sollozando sobre mi hombro.

-Pero ¿Ya hablaste con él? ¿Le preguntases porque? – Alice dio un leve asentimiento.

-Él empezó a gritarme. El jamás me había gritado, dijo que era demasiada presión sobre sus hombros. Yo lo confronte. Nos dijimos cosas horribles, Bella. Salí pitando del castillo y él me siguió de entre la lluvia y me dijo que lo sentía. Yo le dije que necesitaba pensar y tome el jet y me vine para aquí.

-Pero Alice, debiste hablar con él, debiste perdonarlo. Tu lo amas mas que a nada y el a ti.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Sus palabras en serio me dolieron. No podía simplemente aceptar sus disculpas. No todo se resuelve diciendo 'lo siento'. –dijo con una mirada triste.

-Pero tú lo amas. – dije fervientemente.

-Con mayor razón. Dolió mucho, Bella. Pero me duele mas no estar a su lado.

-Entonces vete. Anda y abraza a tu prometido, dile que lo amas y que todo se resolverá. Esto solo les esta haciendo daño.

Mi amiga suspiró con cansancio.

-Ahora no, te prometo ir a verle pronto.

-Bien, sabes que odio las peleas. –dije recordando las múltiples peleas de mis padres que pensaban que yo no escuchaba.

-Bien, ahora que has escuchado mi lamentable historia, ¿Por qué no me cuentas la tuya? No puede ser peor con la mía –dije intentando poner una sonrisa.

-Bien, después de mi brillante idea de probar la libertad, compré un libro y fui a una cafetería. Estaba sentada en un rincón cuando él entro, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, y conversamos. Alice, te juro que él es mi maldita alma gemela. Tenemos prácticamente los mismos gustos. Después se ofreció a llevarme a conocer ser lugar. Tienes que verlo, el es tan tierno, c cariñoso, caballero, inteligente e imposiblemente sexy. Después de conversar y comer un Hot Dog le quité las gafas.

"Sus ojos, Alice. Sus benditos ojos, de un verde imposiblemente perfecto y mágico. El me quitó mis lentes y nos besamos. Otra cosa para aumentar a mi lista de 'Edward es perfecto porque:…' Es un jodido buen besador. Sentí encajar en algún lugar, me sentí irreal y tenía miedo de despertar… "

Deje la frase en el aire, mientras Alice me zarandeaba.

-¿Que pasó? Maldición Bella, no me puedes dejar así. ¿Qué mierda paso después, Bella?

-Me desperté, caí en la cruda realidad de que jamás podría estar con él, y salí huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sentí un golpe. Mi re a Alice mal.

-Ese golpe fue por ser tan idiota, Bella. Maldición, tenias al chico ahí. No digo que te fueras a escapar con el pero al menos habrías podido disfrutar de su compañía un poco mas. Jodida idiota. Te merecías ser feliz aun que sea por un momento en tu vida, Bella.

-Pero no fue así, salí corriendo, tú me encontraste y ahora estamos aquí, yo contándote de mi lamentable final.

Me tiré a la cama y hundí mi cabeza en una almohada ahogando el grito. Sentí que Alice me tiro algo a la cabeza y luego otra cosa mas dura.

-¿Que rayos…? – toqué por detrás y ví que eran los lentes y la peluca de Rosalie. – Alice, ¿porque mierda me tiraste los lentes y la peluca a la cabeza? No vez que estaba sufriendo en silencio.

Alice solo rodó los ojos.

-Cállate y póntelos. La noche es joven y aun son la 1 de la mañana. Iras con tu príncipe encantado y tendrás ese final de cuentos aunque ese dure solo unos minutos.

-Estas loca, Mary Alice Brandon.

Alice solo me miro con la expresión de "No te atrevas a decir que no, o sino…". Suspiré resignada.

-Bien iré, no se si quiera verme o si seguirá allí, pero iré para cerrarte la boca.

Alice sonrió enseñándome todos sus dientes blancos.

-Manos a la obra.

Después de 10 minutos de la magia de Alice en el maquillaje para quitarme las ojeras causadas del llanto, era estaba otra vez de incógnita.

Era hora de terminar y cerrar ciclos. Lo amaba pero el era imposible y seria egoísta de mi parte someterlo a una vida sin libertad.

Allá voy, a romperme el corazón por segunda vez en la noche.

* * *

**HOLAAA! **

**Malas noticias...con el proximo capitulo se acaba el fic! Awwww' :'(**

**Teni pensado terminar con este pero el "3" es mi numero de mala suerte..asi que seran 4 capitulos!**

**Que les parecio? **

**Esta medio tristón el capitulo, pero me gustó.**

**BUeno chau mis lectoras fantasmas.**

**Dejen review.**


	4. Reencuentro tormentoso

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

Mi propio cuanto de hadas

-Alice, no puedo hacer esto. Tal vez me odia por haber salido corriendo y no quiera saber nada de mí. Por favor no quiero ir. –supliqué mientras nos escabullíamos por detrás del palacio para salir por segunda vez en la noche.

-No, Bella. Necesitas hacer esto – dijo Alice con voz firme.

-Alice, piénsalo bien, soy de la realeza, y yo jamás sometería a alguien con libertad para estar encerrado. Yo nací entre paredes, lo acabo de aceptar, eso me ha llevado más de 19 años, no puedo obligarlo a renunciar a la libertad.

-Yo lo hize con Jasper. – dijo con voz melancólica.

-Es diferente. Tu lo amas y él también a ti. – afirmé – Edward y yo apenas nos conocemos, no puedo hacerle esto.

-No, Bella. Es su decisión, no la tuya. – bien se decía que jamás se debía contradecir a Alice, yo jamás lo había hecho porque después de todo. _Alice siempre tiene razón._ Pero esto era algo mucho más importante.

-Tengo miedo, Alice –mi amiga se detuvo y se giró a verme, yo seguí – Yo llegué a odiar a mis padres porque ellos me quitaron la oportunidad de ser quien soy, ellos me educaron para ser alguien que no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, pero yo no soy así. Tengo miedo de quitarle eso a Edward o a cualquier persona y que luego me odie. Tengo miedo, Alice.

Mi voz era un susurro y se notaba el dolor en mis palabras.

-Ay, Bella –dijo con voz consoladora – Nadie te podría odiar, y te aseguro que tú misma jamás te vas a permitir quitarle eso a nadie, eres demasiado bondadosa. Y la bondad es una de tus muchas virtudes. Serás una gran reina, te lo aseguro – dijo con convicción en sus palabras.

-Gracias – dije al borde de las lágrimas mirando al piso – Aun así no quiero ir.

-Tienes que ir, así tenga que arrastrarte.

-Bien. –me resigné. Tenía miedo de enfrentármelo cara a cara, pero luego me consolé pensando que probablemente ya se haya ido.

Salimos del castillo de la misma forma que yo salí la primera vez, esperamos que un carro salga y nos escabullimos entre las rejas. Fue fácil.

-Bien, Bella, tú diriges. ¿Dónde estabas antes?

-En la plaza. –mi voz era débil, estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que deseaban salir, los recuerdos eran demasiados frescos.

-Okey, vamos – tomó mi mano y caminamos en silencio hasta una cuadra de la plaza.

-Ve. Tú debes ir sola, yo te veré desde aquí. Ustedes deben hablar a solar.

-Alice, no tengo idea de que decirle. –estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

-Podrías empezar disculpándote por salir huyendo. Ve. –me empujó ligeramente y me sonrió –se que puedes hacerlo, Bells.

Entonces, de la nada, empezó a llover, de esas lluvias que te empapan por completo por estar solo tres segundos debajo de él.

_De película_ –Bufé por lo bajo. En una esquina cercana compré un paraguas esperando no mojarme más de los que ya estaba.

Caminé por la lluvia hacia el mismo banco donde nos habíamos sentados. Y para mi suerte estaba sentado ahí, su ropa y su pelo estaban completamente empapados, pero a él no parecía dar signos de querer cubrirse. Tenía la mirada gacha, así que no podía observar su rostro.

Caminé en silencio y me senté al lado de él, sostuve el paraguas de un modo que nos cubriera a los dos. Edward debió sentir que había parado de caer la lluvia, porque al segundo miró al cielo, encontrándose con el paraguas y al voltear la mirada hacia mi ví su rostro. Su rostro mostraba estupefacción y sorpresa y dolor, el dolor era palpable en su rostro, por la mirada decaída que traía.

Al mirar su rostro hize lo que vine a hacer. Me lancé a sus labios. Alice tenia razón, no podía seguir sufriendo, aprovecharía este momento para ser feliz y de paso tratar de hacerlo feliz a él, a cualquier costo. Si él me decía que quería dinero, se lo daría y si decía que quería ir a la luna, compraría la NASA y lo llevaría, él merecía eso.

Al principio del beso el se quedo quieto pero luego me devolvió el beso. Este beso era diferente del primero, si el primer beso fue perfecto, dulce y tierno, este beso era diferente. Su beso estaba lleno de desesperación, como si creyera que me fuera a ir -lo cual lamentablemente era cierto- y yo le devolvía el beso con la misma añoranza, nos besábamos como si eso fuera lo último de nuestras vidas, aun así el beso no dejaba de ser tan tierno como el primero. Nuestros labios se amoldaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, destinados a estar juntos.

Cuando la necesidad de aire fue mayor nos separamos, solo mirándonos a los ojos.

-Regresaste – dijo en un susurro. Sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo que vi, cuando lo conocí.

-Lo hize por ti. Lamento haberme ido. –con nuestras miradas unidas sentía una gran paz.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto con hilo de voz.

-Lo siento, tenia miedo. –separé la conexión de nuestros ojos y miré al piso. Estaba avergonzada por haberlo dejado solo.

-Lo entiendo, también tengo miedo –de inmediato lo mire a los ojos. ¿Por qué tendría el que tener miedo?

-¿A que te refieres? –Edward pareció darse cuenta de que había dicho algo sin pensar.

-Nada importante –iba a replicarle, pero él junto nuestros labios de nuevo, los pensamientos y las palabras volaron. Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos antes de que mi celular sonara.

-¿Hola? – ¿Quien se atrevía a interrumpirme en un momento así?

-Bella, tenemos que volver ahora, tu hermana va a llegar en 30 minutos –

-Eso es increíble, Al. No la he visto en mucho tiempo – no encontraba nada malo en eso.

-No estas entendiendo. Tu hermana va a llegar, eso significa que todos deben estar despiertos y arreglados para cuando llegue, te van a ir a buscar y no te encontrara

-¡Mierda! Bien, dame 2 minutos.

-Bien, apresúrate. – y con eso colgué el celular con fastidio.

Estaba empezando a odiar a mi hermana por su indirecta interrupción. Ahora si tenia que decirle adiós para siempre a Edward.

-Te tienes que ir – no preguntaba, se notaba la tristeza en mi voz y estoy segura que la mía reflejaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Sí. Lo siento.

-¿Podemos encontrarnos mañana?-su voz reflejaba una esperanza que produjo un gran dolor en la idea de rechazarlo.

-Si claro. A las 1, aquí mismo.- las palabras salieron sin permiso.

Valió la pena, su rostro cambio de una expresión a desolación a una de emoción. ¿No había dicho yo que haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz? Esto le hacia feliz a él y a mi también.

-Bien, te veré mañana.

Y con eso salí corriendo de él por segunda vez en la noche, solo que esta vez estaba consiente que tendría que verlo otra vez mañana. Bien, al menos el adiós se pospuso.

Me encontré con Alice en la esquina donde la había dejado, puse el paraguas para que nos cubriera a las dos.

Mire para todos lados y no vi a nadie mirándonos así que me quite la molesta peluca y los lentes, los guardé el la bolsa que trajo Alice.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con un punto de emoción.

-Como si no hubieses visto –dije con un toque de ironía.

-Si, pero no escuché lo que decían. Cuéntame o te obligaré.-dijo con diversion.

-Me disculpe y nos besamos, eso es todo. – dije restándole importancia.

-Me esas ocultando algo.

-Nos veremos mañana a las once – añadí derrotada con la cabeza gacha.

-¡Bella! Se supone que tenías que despedirte hoy – dijo con el tono de acusación en su voz.

-Lo sé, pero el tenia tantas esperanzas en su rostro, no podía negarle nada.

-Él es tu kriptonita ¿verdad? – dijo con una mezcla de ternura y diversion en su voz.

-Si, y eso es muy malo, no tienes idea de cómo sufriré cuando le tenga que decir adiós.

-Bell, sabes que si quieres no le tienes que decir adiós. – repitió cansada.

-Tengo qué, Alice. Tengo qué. Ya hablamos sobre esto. – _nunca le quitaría su libertad a Edward._

Un carro se paro enfrente de nosotras.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este auto?

-Mira al chofer. –dijo con diversión. La ventana se abrió y nos permitió ver al conductor.

-¡Emmet! ¿No deberías estar con Rose? –Emmet, el amado prometido de Rose, él era un duque.

-Yo llegué antes que mi Rosie, mi familia y yo llegamos antes – se corrigió en la segunda oración.

-El también me aviso y yo le conté todo.

-¿Todo? –Emmet era muy infantil cuando se lo proponía, y si sabía _toda _la historia de Edward y yo, me iba a molestar por toda la vida.

-Sí, todo- dijo moviendo las cejas inquisitivamente por el espejo retrovisor.

-Relájate, Bella. Solo le dije que te escapaste y necesitabas un carro para entrar- me dijo al oído.

-Bien, Bella. España te volvió rebelde. ¿Quien lo diría?- dijo con aire soñador. –Creí que no viviría para ver a Bella la Rebelde.

Yo solo rodé los ojos y lo ignoré.

-Hey, el gran Emmet no merece que lo ignores, después de todo yo te salve el pellejo – dijo con burla.

-Oh si, Emmet. Te estaré agradecida por el resto de la vida – dije con sarcasmo destilando de mi voz.

-Pfff., que humos, Bells. Pensé que con una buena dosis de rebeldía te harías más agradable.

-Cállate Emmet – dijo Alice – solo limítate a salvarnos. Oh grandísimo, Emmet.

Salimos del carro a hurtadillas. Emmet se fue a guardar el auto y Alice y yo tuvimos que trepar de nuevo esa enredadera.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto, me lancé a los brazos de Alice.

-Gracias – le dije al oído- gracias por obligarme a ir, complete mi sueño.

-De nada. Pero no señorita, aun tienes otra cita mañana en la que yo pienso jugar a la Barbie Bella –dijo bromeándome, su cara cambio por una expresión dulce- Tu cuento de hadas recién empieza.

Me reí bajito por las ocurrencias de Alice.

-Me iré a mi habitación antes de que alguien se de cuenta que no estoy – y con eso salió por la puerta cerrándola despacio.

Me quede sola en la habitación, no tenia ganas de recibir a mi hermana.

Me vestí con mi pijama, un polo de algodón con agujeros y un short liviano, mi madre siempre se quejaba de que esa no era la pijama adecuada para una princesa, yo siempre respondía ¿Y quien me iría a ver en medio de la noche, alguna reina o que?

Me había adentrado en un pacifico sueño en donde no había secretos y yo era normal, Edward y yo vivíamos en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo, sin tantos lujos pero éramos felices.

-Bella, cariño, tu hermana ha llegado, tienes que alistarte para bajar a saludarla – dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mi sueño.

Gemí y rodé de mi cama.

-No quiero ir, me siento cansada.

-No, tienes que ir. Aun no has conocido a la familia real de España completa. –bufé, estoy seguro de que a mi mamá solo le interesaba que conociera al príncipe y me casara.

-Bien, en unos minutos bajo. – dije frustrada.

-Date prisa, Isabella – y salió dando un portazo.

Me puse un vestido de seda, muy cómodo y muy elegante a la vista, de color blanco y unas balerinas blancas con un moño de color negro. Luché contra mi cabello y lo amarré en una coleta alta, me puse unos pendientes blancos y un poco de maquillaje. No me gustaba el maquillaje, así que cuando tenía que usarlo, utilizaba lo más poco posible.

Bajé presurosa las escaleras y ahí estaba mi Rose.

-¡Rosalie! –grité, abrazándola

-Bella, cuanto te extrañe – dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

Luego de eso, esperamos a que el príncipe bajara. Ya llevaba 20 minutos de retraso.

_Seguro es un niño mimado y engreído que hace lo que se le da la gana _–pensé con acidez. Odiaba a los príncipes mimados, ya me había topado con muchos.

Entonces bajo el hombre mas apuesto, vestía un polo blanco holgado y nos pantalones negros, unas converse blancas, también. Su pelo despeinado, su caminata casi leonina y unos ojos verdes esmeralda para morirse.

La realidad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

EL príncipe de España era Edward.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..!**

**Muajajajajaja...soy mala. **

**Primero que nada, para las que esperaron este capitulo ayer ,LO SIENTO.**

**Les juro que tenia el capitulo listo pero se me fue la luz, literalmente.**

**Se quemó un bendito fusible! Me quedé sin luz y sin internet.**

**Entonces hoy le doy este cap! Oh ¿Les gusto?**

**Lo hize con todo mi corazoncito.**

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**Porfii?** ***puchero de Alice***


	5. Enfrentándolo o algo así

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

**.**

* * *

Mi propio cuanto de hadas

.

Una palabra. Desastre.

Mi corazón hizo un ruido estrepitoso.

¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡CRACK!

Sip, ese era mi corazón rompiéndose. La situación me estaba matando, estaba parado frente a él, frente al chico que conocí esa misma noche hace solo unas horas atas, el chico que me hizo la persona mas feliz de todo el mundo , el chico que me dio mi primer beso, el chico al que –por unas horas- le entregué mi corazón. El chico al que mentí. Y el también me mintió.

¡Por Dios! Edward es el príncipe y me mintió sobre eso. Bueno, tampoco esperaba que él me dijera "Por cierto Bella, soy el príncipe Edward, heredero al trono de Inglaterra ¿y a ti como te va?", pero jamás me esperé enterarme así.

Al parecer aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, ya que ahora estaba saludando a mis padres y dándole la bienvenida a Rose. Tenia que salir de ahí, me estaba sofocando, no sentía el aire llegar a mis pulmones. Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto, haciendo un ruido estruendoso por las escaleras de madera.

Abrí la puerta de mi alcoba y las cerré rápidamente, abajo escuchaba que mi madre me gritaba para que baje y me disculpe, por suerte para mi, mi madre tenia la costumbre de llamarme "Isabella" en vez de "Bella", así Edward no sospecharía.

También escuché que Alice me llamaba desde atrás de la puerta para que la deje pasar. No le abrí la puerta.

Solo quería estar sola.

Necesitaba pensar.

Tenía miedo. No estaba enojada con Edward por esconderme quien es, después de todo yo también me escondí. Estaba deprimida porque no sabía que hacer, tenía tantos sentimientos acumulados: culpa, rabia, tristeza, desolación, decepción y esperanza. La esperanza era lo que mas me asustaba, porque Edward es príncipe y yo una princesa, ya no habría problemas con los prejuicios de mis padres a que, al ser la heredera, tenia que casarme con un noble.

Ugh! Odiaba esa "regla", me parecía absurda. Por suerte para Rose, su verdadero amor Emmet, es un duque así que nunca hubo problemas.

También al ser príncipes, estábamos más acostumbrados a la prensa y a la atención, no lo tendría que someter a algo que ha estado con el toda la vida. ¿No era eso lo que más temía? Antes de saber que Edward era príncipe me cuestionaba y tenia miedo, no podía quitarle eso a nadie, pero al ser de la "realeza" es algo común en sus días.

Tenía sentimientos muy contradictorios.

Necesitaba otro punto de vista para ayudarme.

¿Alice? No, ella seria bastante imparcial, diciéndome que me lo merezco y bla-bla-bla. ¿Mis padres? No, primero muerta que pedirles un consejo, sobretodo porque a mamá le encantaría que me case con el príncipe Edward, solo por aumentar su fortuna y la atención. ¿Rose? No, ella no debería agobiarse con mis problemas, acaba de llegar y solo quiero dejarla ser feliz con Emmet. Desde que me enteré que ellos se querían casar pero no podían por mí, yo trataba de compensarla y ahora no cambiaria eso. ¿Emmet? Imposible, él es tan grande como un armario, pero tiene la mente de un niño de kínder, lo mas probable es que si le cuente haría bromas de eso por el resto de mi vida.

Solo quedaba una opción, y era perfecta.

Fui corriendo hacia el otro lado del cuarto, donde estaba mi maleta y saque mi celular.

Marqué el numero que me lo sabia de memoria. Esperé y crucé los dedos para que me contestara.

-Hola, lo siento no podré contestar, pero deja tu mensaje después del tono.

¡Rayos! ¿Para que tiene un celular si no lo va a responder?

-Hola, soy Bella, te necesito, amigo mío. Llámame en cuento escuches este mensaje, estoy muy desesperada, es una emergencia a nivel internacional. Por favor.

Bien. Mi voz había salido con el tono exacto de desesperación y ansiedad, lo suficiente para que me llamara tan pronto lo escuchara.

Me imaginé lo que él diría de haberme respondido el bendito celular.

Diría algo así como. "No puedes escapar de eso para siempre. Enfréntalos como la chica maravillosa y valiente que eres" Si, supongo que él diría algo como eso. Ahora la parte difícil, hacerlo.

Me arreglé un poco el vestido y me puse un poco de maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras por estar llorando, mis ojos estaban un poco menos rojos y con lago de suerte pasarían desapercibidos. Me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, me veía bien.

Abrí la puerta para ver a Alice sentada en el piso en frente de mi habitación.

Alzó la vista y me miró.

-¿Ese era tu Edward, verdad?-dijo Alice con voz triste ¿Cómo no pude adivinar que ella se daría cuenta?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza gacha, obligándome a tragarme las lagrimas, no lloraría otra vez.

-Necesito que me ayudes a bajar, Alice.- dije agarrando su mano, buscando apoyo, ella en respuesta apretó mi mano con suavidad.

-Para eso están las mejores amigas. Tu madre esta furiosa por cierto, no deja de mascullar por lo bajo lo irrespetuosa y malcriada que eres, y como la haces quedar mal a ella – típico de Renée, solo piensa que yo hago las cosas mal para perjudicarla. – los demás solo piensan que te sentías mal, están esperándote abajo.

-Lo siento Alice, con la pelea con Jasper en serio no te quiero meter a más presión y mi depresión.- me sentía mal por mi Alice.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa entre tristeza y felicidad absoluta.

-Estoy embarazada. –dijo botando lagrimas y sosteniendo su barriga, aun plana. La detuve.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? –Alice asintió – Eso es genial, Alice. Muchas felicidades para ti.- dije abrazándola con suavidad.

Ella solo sollozo en mi hombro. Una pregunta se me vino a la cabeza y antes de peguntarla Alice me la respondió.-

-No, Jasper no sabe, se lo iba a decir el día que nos peleamos. –yo solo la abrace dejando que se desahogara.

-Te prometo por mi libro Cumbres Borrascosas que todo se solucionara y serán muy felices juntos. – le prometí, no era mentira. Tenia que cumplirlo.

-Eso espero-dijo en un susurro – Ahora, basta de lloriqueos y abajo, todos te esperan.-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, arrastrándome por las escaleras.

Caminamos agarradas fuertemente de la mano hasta la sala principal. Mi madre tenía una cara de reproche mientras que los reyes Cullen solo tenían una cara de preocupación. Evité mirar a Edward al rostro.

-Lamento haberme ido así, fue una cosa de salud, me encuentro saliendo de una gripe bastante fuerte. –dije una excusa bastante patética, aunque la nariz roja y la extrema palidez me ayudaban un poco.

La reina Esme se me acerco y me agarró suavemente por los hombros.

-No te preocupes cariño, te entendemos. Ahora quiero que conozcas a mi hijo, Edward. –dijo empujándome un poco hasta Edward.

-Príncipe Edward –dije evitando a posta sus ojos. –Isabella –evitando decir "Bella", le tendí la mano y me la apretó, la corriente eléctrica se hizo presente de nuevo y apartamos la mono rápido, él tenía la mirada en su mano, como si quisiera explicarse porque le pasaba eso.

-Solo Edward, tiene un muy bonito nombre, Isabella –dijo con voz aun un poco confundida.

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpa por fin me puedo retirar. En verdad estoy cansada. –caminé pesadamente hacia las escaleras, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas por haberlo visto y felicitándome internamente por no haberme derrumbado con su mera presencia.

Cuando estaba en el cuarto peldaño una mano cálida me agarro por el brazo.

-Quisiera hablar con usted si no es mucha molestia.-dijo Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

-Entonces, le agradara saber que si es molestia. –dije tratando se soltar su agarre.

Él iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de mi celular lo calló.

Busqué rápidamente mi celular, abriéndolo, esperanzada de que sea Jasper y me ayude. En serio necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente.

Era su mensaje.

_Hola Bella, lo siento, eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo pero de verdad no estoy muy seguro de que este en condiciones para aconsejarte algo, si ni siquiera soy capaz de alentarme a mi mismo, es mas necesito tu ayuda, supongo que Alice ya te contó lo que pasó, necesito que escuches mi versión de la historia, por favor. _

_Te amo, Bella. Lamento no haberte ayudado._

_Llámame pronto o terminare buscando consuelo de una botella de cerveza, y sabes que no tolero el alcohol._

_PSDT: Dile a Alice que la amo._

-¡Mierda! –bufé. Iba a tener que llamarlo y tratar de ayudarlo, pero él no podría ayudarme a mi. Y necesitaba su ayuda.

-¿Malas noticias de tu novio? –dijo Edward en tono cortante, me había olvidado que Edward estaba a 1 paso de mi.

-No, mi novio y yo terminamos, no era mas que un mentiroso –dije con voz de reproche, sabia que no era justo porque yo hize lo mismo, pero no podía evitar reflejar todo mi dolor y furia contra él.

-Al menos yo no era la que no se quería quitar una maldita peluca, Bella. –dijo Edward, diciéndome explícitamente que sabia quien era.

Rayos.

Estaba atrapada y me sentía fatal

.

* * *

.

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! **

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado hace 2 dias. Pero les juro que apensa llegaba del colegio (a las 7:30 p.m) tengo que hacer la tarea, transcribir la tarea y hasta eso ya son las 10, y a las 10 ya no puedo utilizar el internet, aprate porque estoy mureta a esa hora.**

**Mi colegio es extremadamente pesado en serio, Se supone que hoy es VIERNES! El viernes en las escuelas normales significa que mañana SABADO ya no hay clases, pero nooo! Al bendito colegio se le ocurre tener clases los SABADOS hasta las 8 de la noche.**

**COMPADEZCANME PORFAVOR, ES HORRIBLE ¬¬' Llevo 10 años en ese colegio y jasmas se me habia puesto tan pesado. Entonces mi amadas lectoras dare una noticia suer triste,**

**SOLO ACTUALIZARE LOS SABADOS FIJOS! TAL VEZ ACTUALIZE DE VEZ EN CUENADO UN DIA DE SEMANA PERO ES POCO PROBABLE, SE QUE ES TERRIBLE PERO NO DEJARIA JAMAS UN FIC SIN ACABAR, LES PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARESIEMPRE QUE ME DEN UN MINIMO TIEMPO, LES JURO QUE ESCRIBI ESTE FIC SUPER RAPIDISIMO Y HE DEJADO DE HACER COMO 5 TAREAS Y 3 TRANSCRIPCIONES PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO. COMPRENDANME.**

**Las amo y NO dejaré ningun fic, os juro por mi amado celular.  
**

**FELIZ DIA DE LA MUJER HOY 8 DE MARZO!**

**Beos mis lectoras fantasmas. Dejen review, los review ayudan mucho con la inspiracion, creanme porfavor, es muy bonito leer un review y ver que alguien valora mi trabajo.**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Las veo mañana SABADO, subire una sorpresa!**


	6. Descubriendo caretas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

_-Al menos yo no era la que no se quería quitar una maldita peluca, Bella. –dijo Edward, diciéndome explícitamente que sabia quien era._

_Rayos._

_Estaba atrapada._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-No se de lo que me hablas.-dije aun media aturdida, tratando de soltarme de su agarre.

-Se acabó el juego princesita, ya lo descubrí, no tienes que seguir fingiendo. –dijo reprochándomelo, con odio y frialdad en su voz.

-¿Podrían tener su discusión de enamorados en otro lugar? Sera mejor que vayan al jardín.-me sobresalte por la voz de Alice interrumpiéndonos. La pequeña duende me miraba con cara de "No lo arruines".

Edward me soltó la mano y me señalo con la cabeza puerta trasera del palacio que daba hacia el jardín.

Me solté del agarre Edward y caminé nerviosamente hacia el jardín. Oía sus pasos caminando detrás de mí. Era peor que una película de terror, cuando sabes que cuando llegues al final del pasillo, el hombre detrás de ti te mirará y te matará.

Caminé tambaleándome hacia la puerta de vidrio. Estaba pensando en que le iba a decir. Tal vez lo podía seguir negando.

No. Mentir de nuevo no me sacará de este problema. Tan solo creará otro problema más grande. Solo me quedaba una opción, decir la verdad.

Esta era la única opción que me quedaba, pero me daba terror usarla. Sabia que Edward era especial, él en serio me gustaba mucho. Pero ahora todo se arruino y debo pensar en que rayos le iré a decir.

¡Mierda! Había dicho que había terminado con mi novio por mentiroso. Se lo había echado en cara cuando yo era tan culpable como él. Pero no pude evitarlo. Lo dije.

Caminé hacia el gran jardín, hacia el lugar mas alejado que pude para que nadie pudiera escucharnos ni vernos, sentía la presencia de Edward, y justo ahora no era muy tranquilizante.

Voltee cuidadosamente y vi su molesto rostro, en sus ojos solo había ira y culpabilidad, tan entremezclados.

Nos quedamos mirándonos frente a frente, sin saber que decir o como empezar.

-Supongo que este es el momento en que te deberías disculpar.-dijo Edward con voz contenida.

-Bien, lo si…. Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque debería ser yo la que debería disculparme?- inquirí ahora molesta.

Él seguía impasible.

-Bueno, porque para empezar tu fuiste la que dijo que tenia un novio mentiroso. No somos novios y definitivamente no soy mentiroso. –Auch! Eso si dolió, pero después de todo tenia razón. Aun así me molesto de sobremanera.

-Claro señor "Vengo de una familia sencilla" ¿Cuando se supone que me dirías que eras el príncipe de España? –le devolví el golpe.

-Planeaba no decírtelo.- murmuró con amargura.

-Exactamente, no se en tu país, pero eso en el mío es mentir. –dije con acidez, ahora si estaba molesta, definitivamente él no tenia derecho a decirme mentirosa a mi, cuando el era exactamente lo mismo.

-Porque me sacas en cara lo que yo mentí, como si tú hubieras sido totalmente honesta conmigo, yo no soy el malo de la historia.-dijo recordándome la mentira. _Okey, si yo tenia la mitad de culpa._

-¡Yo tenia mis razones! –dije tratando de excusarme, hasta donde yo estaba enterada mis motivos para salir jamás fueron conocer a un chico, solo era ser libre. Disfrutar de una libertada que jamás se me había dado, El apareció por destino o equivocación, como quieras llamarlo. Pero yo jamás lo había pedido.

Aun así no me quejaba de haberlo conocido, aunque me hubiese gustado conocerlo en otras circunstancias.

-¡Yo también, o crees que enamoro chicas extranjeras siempre que me escapo de Palacio! – Dijo Edward. Sip, eso destrozo mi corazón, porque definitivamente yo estaba completamente enamorada de él.

-¡Eso no es lo que creo, creo que eres alguien que oculta la verdad! ¿Que hubiera pasado si la historia fuera diferente y yo no fuera princesa? ¿Nos seguiríamos viendo, nos enamoraríamos y Derrepente me hubieras dicho "SOPRESA CARIÑO, SOY FUTURO HEREDERO AL TRONO DE ESPAÑA, TE MENTÍ TODO ESTE TIEMPO"? – esa declaración pareció enfurecerlo aun mas.

-¿Y tú?, ¿me hubiese hecho lo mismo, me hubieses llevado a Inglaterra para que gobernara a tu lado, o me hubiese dejado por alguien de la realeza? ¿Solo sería tu aventura en otro país?-dijo ácidamente.

-Yo no soy así. Yo no te quise mentir, no tuve opción. – dije pensando en las razones por las que no quería enamorarme, no quería atar a nadie a esta vida.

-Siempre hay opción, princesa. – dijo pensando para si mismo.

-No hables, porque tú también mentías. –Esto definitivamente se estaba saliendo de mis manos,

-Bien, aceptémoslo, ambos mentimos.

-Bien, entonces supongo que la frase "Seamos amigos y comencemos de nuevo"

-Supones bien, creo que lo mejor es olvidar que lo de hace unas horas pasó. Todo fue un error

Dijo dispuesto a irse. No pude evitar preguntar.

-¿El beso también? – dije casi inaudiblemente mirando mis balerinas blancas, Esperaba que el no lo escuchara, pero mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Se tensó y contesto.

-Si, el beso también fue un error. – dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos y mi corazón se llenó de sentimientos que jamás había sentido, pero dadas las circunstancias hice lo que creí que haría si estuviera cuerda.

Me armé de valor, si no volvió a hablar con el entonces quería que supiera toda la verdad. Eso implicaba decirle mis sentimientos.

-Yo no lo creo.- Y antes de arrepentirme caminé el espacio que nos separaba y uní mis labios contra los suyos.

Él se tensó ante el repentino acto, no me importó.

Seguí manteniendo mis labios contra los suyos, esperando a que el me devolviera el beso.

Lo hizo.

Después de relajarse me devolvió el beso con tanta pasión como yo, nuestros labio se movían con desesperación, se buscaban como hace unas cuantas horas.

Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, él pegó nuestras frentes. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Y ese beso fue porque? – dijo, su voz ya no estaba cubierta de ira, sino ahora lo cubría una dulzura infinita.

-No quería que me recordaras como la princesa mentirosa, sino como la chica que conociste. –dije.

El me miró a los ojos, ahora miraba mis ojos con desesperación, como queriendo creerme, yo también quería creerle.

Suspiré, lo miré por última vez e hize lo que jamás debía hacer.

Salí corriendo lejos de su alcance.

.

* * *

**Oh! Y ahora que pasara? (al estilo Wendy Janet xD)**

**Pfff al puro estilo de Pataclaun (los que sean peruanos lo entenderan)**

**Primero MIL DISCULPAS es que en serio no ando con nada de tiempo y como mañana es feriado me dije "TATI NO SEAS TAN MALDITAMETE FLOJA Y ACTUALIZA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ" Si asi de exigente soy en mi cabez xDDDD.  
**

**Y para los peruando YA VIERON ASU MARE?**

**Le juro, fui a verla la semana pasada y sali pitando de la risa! Carlos Alcantara es un genio! Me encanta cuando habla de Fernandito y el le dice al pelicano ; ¿Y tu como te llamaaaaasss? GENIO!**

**BUeno ahora las noticias malas, no se cuando actualizare, odio prometer algo y no cumplirlo, asi que ya no hay dias de actualizacion, sbire cuando pueda, pero les juroq ue sera tan pronto posible.**

**Se os juro!**

**AHORA ME VOY A LA FIESTA DE LA VIRGEN DE CHAPI! WIIIIIIIII Dia alocado.**

**DEJEN REVIEW y los leo la prox semana**


	7. No estoy lista aun

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenece a la magnifica Stephenie Meyer;**

**en cambio esta idea es de mi loca cabeza.**

* * *

_._

_._

_-¿Y ese beso fue porque? – dijo, su voz ya no estaba cubierta de ira, sino ahora lo cubría una dulzura infinita._

_-No quería que me recordaras como la princesa mentirosa, sino como la chica que conociste. –dije._

_El me miró a los ojos, ahora miraba mis ojos con desesperación, como queriendo creerme, yo también quería creerle._

_Suspiré, lo miré por última vez e hize lo que jamás debía hacer. Salí corriendo lejos de su alcance._

.

.

.

Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, ni siquiera me importo que mis padres y los reyes Cullen incluidos Alice y Rose me vieran correr de esa manera, como si estuviera escapando del mismísimo demonio.

Porque eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, escapando de mis demonios, los demonios que me han perseguido toda mi vida.

Jamás quise que esto sucediera, jamás quise enamorarme, aunque este haya sido tan corto que no lo haya podido disfrutas. Y a pesar de que este encuentro había sido corto casi había podido deleitarme con la alegría de sentirme frágil, sé que es raro que me alegre de esto pero pon un pequeñísimo momento pude sentir lo que se sentía ser alguien normal a quien la lastimas y su mundo se destroza o la alegría de un primer amor y sentirse libre.

Sin embargo, a pesar de por fin poder decir lo que una chica normal de mi edad diría _Me rompieron el corazón_ todo esto se opacaba con la agonía de perder aquel sentimiento, caer en la realidad sabiendo que engañaste y fuiste engañada, el saber que conociendo esos sentimientos te hacia una mas del montón, alguien corriente. Y no es que creyera que era insignificante, era el miedo de creer que por caer a ese hoyo de dolor y tristeza te seria imposible o difícil de salir de ahí.

Entre apresuradamente hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta con mas fuerza de la que quería. Me apoye en la puerta mientras lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban de mis mejillas. Oí a mi madre gritando mi nombre y disculpándose con los reyes por mi absurdo comportamiento, luego siguió gritándome para que bajara.

Pero ahora eso lo menos que hacia era importarme porque estaba enojada, no con mi madre ni con los reyes ni con el mismísimo Edward, sino conmigo misma. Una princesa debía ser fuerte, afrontar sus errores y aunque estuviera muriendo por dentro debía levantar la cabeza y sonreír, _hacer feliz a todo el mundo._

Eso es lo que mas odiaba, mi deber de hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Esa era la razón más importante para que creyera que yo podría gobernar y ser una buena reina. Porque no podía evitar odiar hacer feliz a todo el mundo. Que si el mundo quisiera algo yo tendría que dejar mi propia felicidad para ponerlo feliz. Mi abuela había cometido ese error, por hacer feliz a su pueblo había dejado su felicidad a un lado.

Cuando ella no era mas que una joven princesa se había comprometido con un joven de buen corazón pero en ese tiempo las cosas eran muy diferentes, su padre seguía con esos ideales de hacia tantos años _Los nobles con nobles, no con campesinos _decía él. Mi abuela lucho con esos perjuicios pero al parecer eso jamás seria suficiente para el reticente rey, que seguía con esa idea utilizada desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Tiempo después su padre murió de una cruel enfermedad que deterioro su cuerpo, mas en su lecho de muerte el ultimo deseo para con su hija fue que se comportara como una gran reina. Y eso hizo. Al poco tiempo de morir la joven princesa se tuvo que comprometer y ¿adivinan con quien lo hizo? Así es, lo hizo con un noble. Ella dejo toda su felicidad que le provocaba ese muchacho para casarse con un apuesto noble. El noble era de buen corazón, apuesto y compartía sus mismos ideales, ambos contrajeron nupcias 2 meses después de la muerte del rey y 1 mes después de haber roto su antiguo compromiso.

A pesar de todo lo que paso la historia nunca fue contada de otra manera más que la real, todos adoraron a mi abuela ya que apreciaban todo el sacrificio que había hecho. Aun así mi abuela –aunque yo jamás la conocí- nunca se arrepintió se haberse casado con ese noble, ya que según decían aunque jamás se llego a enamorar de él, fue su mejor amigo.

Una hermosa historia que aunque no tuvo un gran final feliz donde el amor venciera todas las barreras, fue una historia ideal para enseñarle del verdadero sacrificio y el valor a una joven princesita de tan solo 8 años que apenas comenzaba a entender lo que le depararía para su futuro.

Mi madre me contaba esa historia todas las noches, aunque yo siempre la encontré absurda. Incluso cuando crecí me pareció -mas que una historia de valentía- una historia llena de tragedia e infelicidad donde tanto mi abuela como el noble y el pobre muchacho rechazado salían perdiendo, ya que tenían la certeza de que vivían en un engaño y si no lo sabían entonces eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de que el único ganador en sí, era el pueblo y que el ingrato pueblo solo lo recordaría por un par de meses para luego olvidarse de él. Ellos jamás apreciarían el verdadero dolor que debió suponer para mi abuela dejar todo lo que le hacia feliz para complacer a alguien que ni siquiera lo valoraría verdaderamente.

Po eso me encontraba aquí ahora, llorando contra la puerta, por miedo, miedo a no tener esa cualidad de ser lo suficientemente valiente de hacer verdaderos sacrificios. A que una vez sentada en el trono donde me coronarían como reina, a no ser capaz de sobreponer mi felicidad por encima de las necesidades de mi pueblo.

Mi padre solía decirme que tan solo era una adolecente y que ya llegaría el momento en el que todas esas cualidades salieran en mi a flote, pero aquí estaba yo con el mismo temor que siento desde que me di cuenta de que no podría con todo eso.

Demonios, ya tenia 21 años, según yo misma esa era la edad tope para madurar y asumir las responsabilidades del futuro, pero parecía que ese momento jamás llegaría y la espera me estaba matando.

De pronto escuche que mi celular sonaba y estiré mi mano para alcanzar el celular que estaba junto a mí.

-¿Hola?- mi voz sonó demasiado débil y ronca producto de los sollozos. Me limpié con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas mientras me levantaba para sentarme a la cama.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? –la voz de Jasper sonaba preocupada y aun así distante, como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos- ¿Has estado llorando?

-No es nada, Jasper. No te preocupes te lo contare luego. –dije ahora un asunto mas importante llenaba mi mente. -¿Qué sucedió con Alice?

Mi repentina pregunta lo dejo sin habla por unos segundos.

-¿Alice te dijo algo? –la voz de Jasper sonó melancólica.

-Solo me dijo que habían tenido una gran pelea.-

-Fue mi culpa, Bella. Estaba tan alterado con lo repentino que sucedieron las cosas, con mi nueva vida que creo que sentí que no estaba listo –sonó desesperado.-Jamás fue intención hacerle eso yo l…

-Basta Jasper, no es a mí a quien deberías dar esas excusas. A mi no fue a quien lastimaste. Peleaste con ella así que con ella deberías disculparte, no conmigo –mi voz sonó mas dura de lo que pensaba, no soportaba que ellos pelearan por razones que se podían hablar.

-Bien, lo siento, solo creo que…bueno yo…explote.

-Sí, ya lo creo.

-Bien, la llamare ahora y….

-¡No! Escúchame bien Jasper, te amo, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo pero a veces eres de lo más torpe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo dudoso. Rodé los ojos, necesitaban más mi ayuda de la que creía.

-Sabes bien que Alice esta herida y en su estado no creo que la mejor idea seria disculpare por celular.

-¿En su estado?- pregunto.

Mierda. Ya metí la pata.

-Sí ya sabes, toda triste y eso-dije lo mas tranquila posible. Pero Dios sabía que no me había dado el don de poder mentir.

-Vamos Bella, eres mala mintiendo. ¿De que estado hablas?-preguntó tercamente.

-Te prometo que te lo diré. Después.-si se lo diría, solo que no por teléfono.

-¿Después de que? –su voz sonaba llena de ansiedad.

-Después de que saques tu trasero de Inglaterra y vengas para España. –dije trazando un plan, tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Emmet en esta misión. Necesitaba un auto.

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunto atónito.

-Sí, y por tu bien espero que elijas el vuelo más próximo. Llámame cuando sepas el horario de vuelo, te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto. Te quiero, Adiós.

Le colgué sin esperar una replica, mi teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo como loco, pero lo único que hize fue apagarlo.

Mire mi rostro en un espejo, mis ojos estaba hinchados por el esfuerzo -con el rímel corrido, a pesar de que no usé mucho- a que no salieran las lagrimas. Las lágrimas que habían caído estaban secas por mis mejillas y tenia la nariz roja. Estaba espantosa, decidí darme una ducha para calmar mis nervios y de paso cambiarme la ropa, ya que como el vestido era blanco, y había estado mucho tiempo sentada en el suelo se había manchado de polvo.

Entre a la ducha sintiendo como el agua caliente se llevaba mis problemas y me relajaba. Salí del baño y me envolví en una toalla mientras buscaba algo que ponerme de mi maleta.

Cogí una bonita blusa de color azul con botones al frente y encima una chompa negra, me puse unos jeans simples que solía usar en mi casa y unos botines azules, una chalina la cual me ajuste y unos guantes del mismo color que mi chalina.

Caminé hacia mi tocador y me amarre el cabello en una coleta desordenada con algunos mechones salidos, me retoque el maquillaje ya que con las lágrimas se había corrido.

Prendí el celular de nuevo, cuando la pantallita por fin se cargo apareció un aviso.

10 llamadas perdidas de: Jasper.

Bufé y solté una risita. Pobre Jasper, aunque eso me recordaba que tenía que avisar a Emmet que haríamos un viaje al aeropuerto.

Abrí la puerta y baje cuidadosamente las escaleras, con la esperanza de que todos se hayan dio a dormir y poder despertar solo a Emmet. Mi mala suerte me acompañaba, todos –incluidos Alice y Edward- estaban sentados en la sala. Como si hubiesen estado esperando mi llegada.

Bajé la mirada, me sentía como una niñita regañada que bajaba después de una rabieta.

Mi madre fue la primera en levantarse yendo hacia mí con expresión seria.

-Bella, tienes que acabar con esto, ya eres grande no puedes hacer rabietas cada vez que se te ocurre.-dijo tratando de cohibirme. La ignoré, ya había escuchado frases como esas de ellas, tratándome como si aun fuera una niña.

Pase por su lado y de reojo vi a Edward, no me miraba, mantenía sus ojos apartados de mí, pero jamás con la cabeza abajo.

-Vaya, Bella 4 cambios de ropa en un día, que vanidad-me dijo Emmet en tono de broma. Le sonreí. Por supuesto era el único a quien no le importaba mis rabietas ya que sabia que no eran solo eso, pero jamás me pedía explicaciones a menos que yo se las contra a voluntad.

-Emmet, me preguntaba si me acompañarías al aeropuerto. –dije esperando a que dijera que sí. Y entonces todos explotaron.

Mamá gritándome lo desconsiderada que era por querer irme solo porque el lugar no cumplía mis expectativas, papá diciéndome que era de mala educación hacer eso, Esme y Carlisle tratando de hacerme sacar que era lo que me disgustaba de este lugar y los demás tan solo se mantenían callados. Mire a Edward, el me miraba como suplicándome que no me vaya.

-BASTA, Tranquila madre, no me iré, solo pienso hacer un viaje recoger a alguien. –dije inventando una excusa rápidamente, aunque también me interesaba saber cuando llegaría ella.

Santana, casada desde hace un año con Jeison, eran ambos grandes amigos míos y aunque ellos ya eran reyes de Suecia, tras la muerte de los padres de Santana, gobernaban de forma justa y noble.

Mi madre parecía calmarse un poco al saber que no me iba pero aun así me miraba con desconfianza.

-Iré a recoger a Santana-dije rápidamente, cogiendo del brazo a Emmet y llevándomelo –Regresare pronto.

Corrí hacia el auto de Emmet estacionado cerca de las rejas. Voltee a ver a Emmet.

-Listo Bella, nadie puede escucharte, ¿a quien vas a ir a ver? –alzo sus cejas.

Suspiré.

-Entra al auto, te lo explicaré en el camino.

.

.

* * *

**Holi!  
**

**Losé, soy despreciable Tanto tiempo sin subir ningun capitulo ya me estaba volviendo loca, pero la inspiracion solo vuelve cuando estoy demasiado ocupada! Asi que a pesar de que mañana hay examenes estoy hciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para complacerlas.**

**Perdon por las faltas ortograficas ya que lo hize a tiempo veloz, un record de 6 paginas de word en 1 hora ¿a que es impresionante?**

**Bueno siento haberme tardado tanto y BESOS!**

**Pasense por mi otro fic DE LITERATURA A CRIMINOLOGIA!**

**Besos.**

**DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
